Infection of cells by human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) is mediated by the viral envelope (env) glycoproteins gp120 and gp41, which are expressed as a noncovalent, oligomeric complex on the surface of virus and virally infected cells. HIV-1 entry into target cells proceeds at the cell surface through a cascade of events that include (1) binding of the viral surface glycoprotein gp120 to cell surface CD4, which is the primary receptor for HIV-1, (2) env binding to fusion coreceptors such as CCR5 and CXCR4, and (3) multiple conformational changes in gp41. During fusion, gp41 adopts transient conformations that include a prehairpin fusion intermediate that ultimately folds into a conformation capable of mediating fusion. These events culminate in fusion of the viral and cellular membranes and the subsequent introduction of the viral genome into the target cell. A similar sequence of molecular events is required for infection to spread via fusion of infected and uninfected cells. Each stage of the viral entry process can be targeted for therapeutic intervention.
HIV-1 attachment can be inhibited both by agents that bind the viral envelope glycoproteins and by agents that bind human CD4. Notably, HIV-1 attachment can be inhibited by compounds that incorporate the gp120-binding domains of human CD4 and molecular mimics thereof [1-7]. Because this interaction between gp120 and CD4 is essential for virus infection, CD4-based molecules have the potential to target most if not all strains of HIV-1. In addition, viruses have limited ability to develop resistance to such molecules.
The determinants for gp120 binding map to the first extracellular domain (D1) on CD4 [1], and the amino acids critical for binding center on a loop comprising amino acids 36-47. Potent HIV-1 inhibitory activity has been reproduced in a 27-amino acid peptide that mimics this loop and surrounding structures [7].
A number of recombinant CD4-based molecules have been developed and tested for clinical activity in man. The first of these contained the four extracellular domains (D1-D4) of CD4 but lacked the transmembrane and intracellular regions. This molecule, termed soluble CD4 (sCD4), demonstrated excellent tolerability when administered to humans at doses ranging to 10 mg/kg [8,9]. Transient reductions in plasma levels of infectious HIV-1 were observed in certain patients treated with sCD4. The short half-life of sCD4 in humans (45 minutes following intravenous administration) was identified as one obstacle to using this agent for chronic therapy.
Second-generation CD4-based proteins were developed with increased serum half-life. These CD4-immunoglobulin fusion proteins comprised the D1D2 domains of CD4 genetically fused to the hinge CH2 and CH3 regions of human IgG molecules. These divalent proteins derive HIV-1 neutralizing capacity from their CD4 domains and Fc effector functions from the IgG molecule. A CD4-IgG1 fusion protein was shown to have excellent tolerability and improved pharmacokinetics in Phase I clinical testing [10]. The antiviral evaluations were inconclusive.
More recently, a third-generation tetravalent CD4-IgG2 fusion protein was developed that comprises the D1D2 domains of CD4 genetically fused to the heavy and light chain constant regions of human IgG2. This agent binds the HIV-1 envelope glycoprotein gp120 with nanomolar affinity [5] and may inhibit virus attachment both by receptor blockade and by detaching gp120 from the virion surface, thereby irreversibly inactivating the virus. In standard PBMC-based neutralization assays, CD4-IgG2 neutralized primary HIV-1 isolates derived from all major subtypes and outlier groups. The CD4-IgG2 concentrations required to achieve a 90% reduction in viral infectivity, the in vitro IC90, were approximately 15-20 μg/ml [11], concentrations that are readily achievable in vivo. CD4-IgG2 was similarly effective in neutralizing HIV-1 obtained directly from the plasma of seropositive donors in an ex vivo assay, indicating that this agent is active against the diverse viral quasispecies that are encountered clinically [12]. CD4-IgG2 also provided protection against infection by primary isolates in the hu-PBL-SCID mouse model of HIV-1 infection [13]. Recent analyses have demonstrated that CD4-IgG2's ability to neutralize primary viruses is independent of their coreceptor usage [14].
Compared with mono- or divalent CD4-based proteins, CD4-IgG2 has consistently demonstrated as much as 100-fold greater potency at inhibiting primary HIV-1 isolates [5,12,14,15]. The heightened potency may derive from CD4-IgG2's ability to bind virions with increased valency/avidity and its steric juxtaposition of two gp120 binding sites on each Fab-like arm of the immunoglobulin molecule. The larger Fab-like arms of CD4-IgG2 are also more likely to span HIV-1 envelope spikes on the virion. In a variety of preclinical models, CD4-IgG2's anti-HIV-1 activity has been shown to compare favorably with those of the rare human monoclonal antibodies that broadly and potently neutralize primary HIV-1 isolates [5,11,14,15]. In addition, CD4-IgG2 therapy is in principle less susceptible to the development of drug-resistant viruses than therapies employing anti-env monoclonal antibodies or portions of the highly mutable HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins. These properties suggest that CD4-IgG2 may have clinical utility as an agent that neutralizes cell-free virus before it has the opportunity to establish new rounds of infection. In addition to treatment, CD4-IgG2 may have utility in preventing infection resulting from occupational, perinatal or other exposure to HIV-1.
In Phase I clinical testing, single-dose CD4-IgG2 demonstrated excellent pharmacology and tolerability. In addition, measurable antiviral activity was observed by each of two measures. First, a statistically significant acute reduction in plasma HIV RNA was observed following administration of a single 10 mg/kg dose. In addition, sustained reductions in plasma levels of infectious HIV were observed in each of two patients tested. Taken together, these observations indicate that CD4-IgG2 possesses antiviral activity in humans [16].
In addition to CD4-based proteins and molecular mimics thereof, HIV-1 attachment can also be inhibited by antibodies and nonpeptidyl molecules. Known inhibitors include (1) anti-env antibodies such as IgG1b12 and F105 [17,18], (2) anti-CD4 antibodies such as OKT4A, Leu 3a, and humanized versions thereof [19,20], and (3) nonpeptidyl agents that target either gp120 or CD4 [21], [22-24]. The latter group of compounds includes aurintricarboxylic acids, polyhydroxycarboxylates, sulfonic acid polymers, and dextran sulfates.
Several agents have been identified that block HIV-1 infection by targeting gp41 fusion intermediates. These inhibitors may interact with the fusion intermediates and prevent them from folding into final fusogenic conformations. The first such agents to be identified comprised synthetic or recombinant peptides corresponding to portions of the gp41 ectodomain predicted to form hydrophobic alpha helices. One such region is present in both the amino and carboxy segments of the extracellular portion of gp41, and recent crystallographic evidence suggests that these regions interact in the presumed fusogenic conformation of gp41 [25,26]. HIV-1 infection can be inhibited by agents that bind to either N- or C-terminal gp41 epitopes that are exposed during fusion. These agents include the gp41-based peptides T-20 (formerly known as DP178), T-1249, DP107, N34, C28, and various fusion proteins and analogues thereof [27-33]. Other studies have identified inhibitors that comprise non-natural D-peptides and nonpeptidyl moieties [34,35]. Clinical proof-of-concept for this class of inhibitors has been provided by T-20, which reduced plasma HIV RNA levels by as much as 2 logs in Phase I/II human clinical testing [36]. The broad antiviral activity demonstrated for this class of inhibitors reflects the high degree of gp41 sequence conservation amongst diverse strains of HIV-1.
Recent studies [37] have demonstrated the possibility of raising antibodies against HIV-1 fusion intermediates. This work employed “fusion-competent” HIV vaccine immunogens that capture transient fusion intermediates formed upon interaction of gp120/gp41 with CD4 and fusion coreceptors. The immunogens used in these studies were formalin-fixed cocultures of cells that express HIV-1 gp120/gp41 and cells that express human CD4 and CCR5 but not CXCR4. The antibodies elicited by the vaccines demonstrated unprecedented breadth and potency in inhibiting primary HIV-1 isolates regardless of their coreceptor usage, indicating that the antibodies were raised against structures such as gp41 fusion intermediates that are highly conserved and transiently exposed during HIV-1 entry. This class of antibodies does not include the anti-gp41 monoclonal antibody known as 2F5, which interacts with an epitope that is constitutively presented on virus particles prior to fusion [38].
Previously, synergistic inhibition of HIV-1 entry has been demonstrated using certain anti-env antibodies used in combination with other anti-env antibodies [39-44], anti-CD4 antibodies [45], or CD4-based proteins [6]. Similarly, synergies have been observed using anti-CCR5 antibodies used in combination with other anti-CCR5 antibodies, CC-chemokines, or CD4-based proteins [46]. Our prior studies described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/493,346 examined combinations of fusion inhibitors and attachment inhibitors. Our prior studies described in PCT International Application No. PCT/US99/30345, WO 00/35409, published Jun. 22, 2000 examined combinations of HIV-1 attachment inhibitors and CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors. However, no prior studies have examined the combination of fusion inhibitors and CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors, nor the triple combination of fusion inhibitors, CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors and HIV-1 attachment inhibitors.